youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted Asylum
CONTAINS SMALL AMOUNT OF SWEARING Chapter 1 "Brandon! Will! Follow him!" I yell as we come up to an Asylum. The suspect runs into the asylum. And then locks it. "Ugh! It's locked!" Yells William. "OK hold on!" I say putting c4 on the door. "3, 2-" Before i can say one we hear a scream coming from the inside of the asylum. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "1!" And we blow the door and breach. Chapter 2 We breach and clear the area. "Will, you go left. Brandon, you go right. I'll go through the middle." I order, "Sure thing, John." Brandon says. Brandon's POV "Ugh, this place is creepy" I say. I hear something. I spin around to see a gurney right behind me. I turn around and I see what looks like a person. "Freeze!" I yell and walk towards him slowly. The strange figure disappears. "The hell." I say. I hear something or someone say something. In a faint voice someone says, "Go away!" I spin around, my heart pumping a million miles a minute. "HELLO?" I yell. I hear faint screams. I walk towards where I think the screams came from. I they're into what looks like a place for children. I hear the screams again, but there much louder. I see what looks like a child on a bed i walk over to her and say, "Hey are you OK?" I hear footsteps, and I turn around. Chapter 3 Wills POV I hear screams. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" It sounds like Brandon. I speak into my mic, "John, Brandon, check in." "I'm here. Damn this place is creepy bro." John says into the mic. "Brandon pick up, pick up!" I get static and i hear something. "What wh-who are you? No, please, don't- AHHHHH!" "Brandon! Brandon." I say into the mic. I hear a faint voice coming from the mic. "Go away! Go away!" "The bloody hell was that?" John asks. "Dunno, but be on alert, we're not alone." I say, and I continue, walking my gun ready. I see a wheel chair, and its freaking moving! "The hell." I aim my gun and shoot. BAM BAM BAM BAM! "Will you OK?" John says. "Yeah, a freaking wheel chair was moving." "Damn, Overlord, I need you to look up D Hills Asylum." John says. "Okay, it says here that the Asylum was condemned for too many deaths. During 1968, a group of ghost hunters went into there and never came out, but the camera crew was able to send footage before they disappeared. I'm sending it to your phones now." Says Overlord. "Copy that, Overlord." BEEP BEEP. I check my phone and watch the video. Chapter 4 Still Will's POV "AHHH! AHHH! Help!" Says the crew. "GET OUT!" Then there is static. "What in the bloody hell was th-" I hear screams. I turn around. I think I'm being followed. I come up to a stair case i look down. I get bumped and I turn around before i fall. It was the wheel chair. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chapter 5 John's POV "Will, you there?" I say into the mic. I walk onto the staircase, when i hear a thump. I turn around, and there is Will. "Damn." "Overlord, out of 10, what did the ghost hunters say for paranormal activity?" I say into the mic. "Oh shit, get out of there. It's a plain 10!" Yells Overlord. I run to the door. I hear footsteps, laughing crying screams from every direction. "Overlord, the doors locked. What do I do?" There is static. I don't want to die in pain, and I don't want to be scared any longer. I look into the halls and I see dark figures, one by one, walking towards me. The last thing I hear is, "We told you to go away, now here are your consequences! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Before I put a bullet through my head. Hey guys AK, i am making this my Halloween comp entry, for the record, I scared myself while writing this. Category:Horror Category:Army Category:Completed